


not in the job description

by Cordelia



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia/pseuds/Cordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M wished that the Q-department had managed to get that short-term memory wiping machine past prototype stage, because he really wanted to forgot what he’d just seen.</p><p>Fill for this prompt: It's a quiet day at MI6 and somehow Q & Bond end up kissing at Q's office. They are just getting it on when M walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in the job description

“James,” Q sighed, swiveling around to face his boyfriend. Bond was leaning against the desk where Q sat attempting to program a piece of hacking software to a USB stick. Now Q was looking at his boyfriend in exasperation. “Is there any reason that you are hanging around here today, besides the obvious pleasure of being surrounded by those more intelligent than you?” Chuckling, the older agent ran his fingers through Q’s messy hair.

“You wound me, darling. Is it illegal for me to want to spend more time with you?” Batting his boyfriend’s hand away, Q rolled his eyes.

“Yes, actually, when my time should be being spent on protecting Queen and country. Come to think of it, isn’t that your job too? Shouldn’t you be doing it right now, instead of distracting me?” Bond smirked.

“Oh, so I’m distracting, am I?” Rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, Q sighed.

“Evidently.” When Bond made no move to leave, Q threw his hands in the air and glowered at him. “Fine, fine. It’s not like that essential hacking device for field agents such as yourself is important anyway. So, what do you want to do?” Bond shrugged. Shaking his head slightly, Q stood up. 

“Fuck’s sake, Double-Oh-Seven, if you wanted me to yourself you’ve got me. Nobody will be coming in here to restock my pot of tea bags for at least two hours. I can think of plenty of things that we can do in that time, can’t you?”

This was not the first time that Q and Bond had fucked in the Quartermaster’s office, but it was the first time they’d been caught. Twenty minutes passed, filled with gripping hands and hot tongues and a stupid amount of moaning on Q’s part. Somewhere in the back of his mind he praised himself for getting his new office soundproofed as he let out a particularly loud groan. Bond was a little more controlled, but only so much that he was able to restrain himself from roaring like a fucking lion as Q writhed beneath him. Both of them were covered in sweat and completely naked, though luckily Q’s glasses had managed to make their way to the top of his desk without being broken. The two men were on the lushly carpeted floor that would have been more appropriate in Buckingham Palace than the small personal office of a young quartermaster, and it was the sight of them fucking on the carpet the M was greeted by when he opened the office door.

“I just got a call from MI5, and they—“ Freezing, M took in the scene in front of him. There were things strewn around the room: books that had somehow made their way from the bookshelves to the floor, articles of clothing carelessly tossed to the sides. Oh, and James Bond was currently fucking the brains out of a wild looking Quartermaster.

Q noticed first, glancing at the doorway with his legs on Bond's shoulders as the older man thrust into him relentlessly. Keening, Q returned his lidded gaze to his boyfriend and moaned incoherently. Bond didn't even slow down, let alone stop to look at his boss.

Taking the hint, M stepped back out of the room and shut the door behind him. Feeling rather as though someone had hit him over the head with a cricket bat, M ignored the wide-eyed expressions of the people working in the Q-department - who he realised must have got at least a glimpse of what was happening in their boss' office when M had opened the door - and strode towards the elevator to get back to his office. 

M wished that the Q-department had managed to get that short-term memory wiping machine past prototype stage, because he really wanted to forgot what he’d just seen. Perhaps he should have stopped them; they were supposed to be working, after all. But the truth was that if Bond didn't listen to him about missions, he certainly wouldn't listen to M about fucking Q in his office. And anyway, against the will of a world-class killer and a total genius, what chance did he have of stopping them?


End file.
